Within the Ebon Hold
by CaitlynLorene
Summary: When a death knight worgen take interest in a hate-filled blood elf, will the elf be able to look past faction differences to understand her strange attraction towards him? First fan fic story! Rated M for later chapters, r&r please! Not sure if I want to continue it :3


Within the cold eeriness of the Acherus brothers and sisters of the undeath gather without prejudice and hate, having after bonded under the rule of the Lich King. Once in the Ebon Hold, many of the Knights shed their hate of opposing factions and reconcile with one another in their own world away from the urgencies of war.

Though being risen to slaughter their enemies, once free of the Lich King's grasp the stresses of war could not be evaded by even the best of these Knights. Naturally Acherus became a sanctuary; an escape from a world plagued with war. Through this safe haven the Knights trained and conversed; there was no Alliance or Horde here, just the bond of the Ebon Blade.

Sadly, this was not true among all of these Knights. Few remember their lives before the Lich King, and memories of past enemies and allies taunt the Knights with a deeply rooted hate. Members of the opposing factions were still enemies even in this safe haven, bonds dissolved by loyalty to new allies. Often times these particular Knights had enough respect for one another to not slaughter one another on sight, but friendliness was deemed ludicrous.

This was especially true for a young Blood Elf. A raging hate burned within such a small creature; is seemed the compassion and empathy had not been returned to her once free of the Lich King's grasp. Though petite, the elf was skilled with her blades inn her hands. As a powerful wielder of unholy magic, plagues were her specialty. A twisted pleasure came from watching her victims wither in pain under the curse of her assaults.

Often this elf wished she could plague the unsuspecting Kights within Acherus, but alas knew the consequences were too great. The guards would gladly have her head, and even if she survived the encounter, being banished from the Hold would be detrimental. Lady Alistra did not like to be disappointed for pupils, and being banned from the Hold would surely do so. The elf's need to train simply outweighed her undying hatred.

"Phonyx! Your strikes are pathetic! Your diseases could easily be dispelled by opposing casters," Lectured Lady Alistra, "you'll never be able to kill off healers that way." Phonyx grunted as she attacked the mindless scourge, hitting it with plague after plague; strike after strike. It was only after Alistra became frustrated that it ended, since she stepped in and with one blow the scourge was in pieces splattered across the room. Phonyx stood up as she wiped the corpse's tainted blood and gor off of her face, "I had it handled…" she muttered to herself. "Well obviously, you didn't. Maybe you should consider switching to frost, its easy spells and strikes should be undoubtedly easier for you to handle." Alistra responded coldly. Phonyx blushed with shame, disappointment in herself growing.

Phonyx sensed someone behind her, or rather smelled. Turning to confirm her senses, she saw a worgen approaching. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she turned back to her mentor. "Lady Alistra, I apologize for the trouble today, it won't happen again." Lady Alistra turned away from her, "See that it doesn't, I'd hate to have to take back my recommendation for you to help with the assault in Northrend."

A deep snickering came from behind her. Phonyx turned to face the disgusting worgen and glared, "Don't worry princess," he started, "the Lady always picks on those prettier than she." With a deep laugh he walked right past her, leaving the elf in shock, "Don't you dare speak to me like that, you vile mutt!" The worgen turned back and winked at her, before returning his attention to the unholy mentor. Phonyx clutched her tiny hands into fists and stomped off, 'How dare such a disgusting creature speak to me in that way! Flirting and staring at me, surely just to provoke me!' Her thoughts filed with rage, the elf began her hearthstone spell to return to Orgimmar. Just as the portal opened, out of the corner of her eye she saw the worgen grinning, staring at her from afar.


End file.
